Sonic the Hedgehog King Joseph's Robotic Revenge transcript
Here's the transcript of Sonic the Hedgehog King Joseph's Robotic Revenge. This marks the debut of Jackson's long lost twin brother, "Ed Piraka". Plot After 20 years of planning, King Joseph is planning on using the Koopa Matrix Chamber to steal & absorb the rhymtic energies of Station Square, even thou the heroes dont know they have it, to conquer the world with his own rhymtic beat, but a a mysteriously new robotic Exoskeleton Piraka has other plans to get vengeance on his brother since the past. Now Jackson & Rico has to team up with the Sonic & his friends to bring the fight to Jospeh, but mostly the Exoskeleton Piraka. Who is the Exoskeleton Piraka & why is Jackson is so familiar with him? And can they save Station Square once again or else they won't be heard again in the next 20 to 25 years? Transcript (The scene starts just outside of the forest in a grassy field, with a view of King Joseph's Castle) (An Orange & Black Piraka named "Jackson Piraka" is seen with a boom box playing music, while a Yellow & Black Rahkshi named "Rico Rahkshi" goes up on top of a grassy hill, to meet Jackson.) Rico Rahkshi: (notices Jackson listening to the music) Oh Jackson, I wonder what you were doing all the way up here? The Thorndyke Mansion is back that way on the other side of the city. Jackson Piraka: Sorry Rico, I'm just lost in my thoughts on something important... Rico Rahkshi: About our fellow mutated Toa Okuma...? Jackson Piraka: No... well that, but more important than that... it's about my brother. Rico Rahkshi: Really now? Didn't know you have a brother. Jackson Piraka: Yes... and now I can't find him anywhere. He could be anywhere in the world right now. (At King Joseph's Castle) King Joseph: At last! 20 years of meticulous planning, preparations and machinations have all built to this single moment! The fathomless rhythmic energies of Station Square shall power my Koopa Matrix Chamber, and create an unstoppable army of loyal minions! (Jumps into the machine) And this time none of my stupid sisters will be around to ruin it for me. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Little did King Joseph know, Rouge was in the airvents spying on him & an mysterious bare Exoskeleton with the similarities of a silver metal Piraka, approaching to the machine & sneaks inside the machine as well.) Rouge: Ahh. ???: (slowly climbing inside the machine to slowly begin assimilating & fusing himself with the Koopa Matrix Chamber) (distorted male voice from within the machine) Bro-o-o-th-e-r-r-r...! (At the Thorndyke Mansion) (Cream and Cheese were reading a book together with the Koopa Matrix Chamber tore through the roof) King Joseph: (turns on radio speaker) Ahem, now Team Sonic. kneel before me and my technolagical power! Your useless defenses are no match for my supercharged exoskeleton and dancing minions! The Chaos Emeralds are mine, MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Tails: You'll need more than your stuff to stop us, The emeralds are safe in my new... (Sees that his machine is gone.) My machine! And the emeralds! They're gone! King Joseph: You mean THIS machine? (Holding up the machine) I'll have this open in no time. (Flies off) Ta ta. ???: (from within the Koopa Matrix Chamber, distorted male voice) Bro-o-o-th-e-e-r-r-r... Chris: Tails! What happened? Tails: King Joseph took my machine with all the Chaos Emeralds in that strange robot! (Soon enough, Hula Zombies and Bongo Beat Crabs came bursting through the floor and prepare to destroy Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Chris.) (However, the enemies were ambushed by a returning Jackson Piraka & Rico Rahkshi, who have heard the distorted voice coming from over here.) Jackson Piraka: (stomps on a Bongo Beat Crab, while holding his Chainsaws Blade) What was that? And what has King Joseph done now? Tails: King Joseph has all the Chaos Emeralds with that robot, Jackson. (Sonic then came running in to help) Rico Rahkshi: Sonic, there you are. Mind we ask, what's taking you so long? We thought that your the fastest thing alive. Sonic: I just stop by some quick sightseeing & to grab a chilli dog snack before I came here and... Jackson Piraka: Whatever it was, you can tell us later, cause my arch rival, Joseph is at it again. Somehow we need to move fast & stop him. Rico Rahkshi: Get the others to join us, we need to work together to stop that Koopa, or they won't hear from us for another 25 years. Besides, whatever that distorted moaning is, we might follow it, just to make sure. Jackson Piraka: Has anyone got any ideas to stop him? Rouge: (Offscreen) Perhaps I can help. Sonic: Rouge, what's up? Rouge: I was spying on that Koopa and I heard that a strange voice is saying "Brother" in a spooky voice. Jackson Piraka: Brother? (is surprised by this & gasps) It can't be...! (Suddenly remembers his flashback with his unknown brother) Could it be...? (Hula Zombies pick up hard rocks and started to throw them at Rouge.) Tails: (as Rouge ducks down) Details later, Rouge & Jackson. We need to follow Joseph now. Rico Rahkshi: (whacks at the Hula Zombies with his Double Bladed Staff) He's right, we've got a job to do. Get Amy, Knuckles & the others. We're gonna need all the help we can get. Jackson Piraka: Uh, right, let's get going. (Begins thinking) (in thought: I knew that spooky voice from anywhere, but I haven't heard of that voice in years.) (At the top of the Echidna Shrine) Jackson & Rico: (arriving here with Sonic, Tails, Rouge & Cream) Rico Rahkshi: From what I heard Knuckles & Amy should be here somewhere. Jackson Piraka: Knuckles! Amy! Are you two around here? Knuckles: We're over here! (Knuckles and Amy are seen in cage powered by one of the Chaos Emeralds with General Sharktooth and his troops guarding them.) General Sharktooth: Stop right were you all are! (The Land Shark troops aim their Razor Teeth Blasters at the heroes.) Rouge: My, my. Trying to trap us? General Sharktooth: No one is allowed near the captives. Rouge: What captives? (Holds up the Chaos Emerald) Rico Rahkshi: (noticing this) Clever girl. General Sharktooth: (Sees that Amy and Knuckles have escaped) Return the prisoners and the emerald immediatley! Rouge: Sorry, General. But we all have a machine to stop and 6 other emeralds to gather. (The Koopa Matrix Chamber then swipes the Chaos Emerald out of Rouge's hand.) King Joseph: I've hit the jackpot minions! Sonic: King Joseph! Sonic and Knuckles: Give back that Chaos Emerald or else! King Joseph: Yeah, like that's gonna happen. (Inserts the Chaos Emerald with the other 6 emeralds and the 7 Power Crystals) Koopa Matrix Chamber: FULL POWER ENGAGED! ???: (secretly absorbing the power from the Koopa Matrix Chamber, while fusing, converting & combing himself with the machine) Full power! Bro-o-ther! King Joseph: Well, I'm off to destroy the city. Sharktooth, Kill them. (Flies off) General Sharktooth: Yes, sir! Troops, Fire at will! Jackson Piraka: (quickly blasting at General Sharktooth with his Zamor Blaster) Not if I fire you first! Rico Rahkshi: (quickly blasts laser beams from his Double Bladed Staff at the Land Sharks) Yeah! We're taking you down! (However from inside the Koopa Matrix Chamber, ??? Suddenly spots Jackson Piraka & seeing that Joseph flies away from him, making ??? secretly to use his electricity power to slowly gain control of the machine to turn back to the position that the machine is previously in.) ???: (from inside the machine, now louder, more distorted & more angry) Brother...! Must...! Die...! King Joseph: (relizing his machine is going back to the battle) What the..!? Ah well, more for us. SICK EM BOYS!!! (All of King Joseph's minions then began to appear, including Disco Land Sharks, Flamenco Rabbids, even the Hula Zombies and the Bongo Beat Crabs from before) Jackson Piraka: (noticing the machine is heading back) Incoming! (Begins shooting Zamor Spheres from his Zamor Blaster at the oncoming enemies) Rico Rahkshi: We've gotta break the machine to pieces! (Begins blasting laser beams from his Double Bladed Staff at the enemies) ???: (controls the machine to launch loud sound waves at the Team) BROTHER! (The Koopa Matrix Chamber then jumps and slams the ground to make a shock wave.) King Joseph: Show some respect for your new king of the world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Jackson Piraka & Rico Rahkshi: (continues dodging the shockwaves by jumping over the shockwaves with the team) ???: (controls the machine to ejects King Joseph out from the machine & continues his fusion with the Matrix Chamber) King Joseph: (Notices the eject alarm) Uh oh. (Gets ejected out of the Koopa Matrix Chamber) WHOOOOA! (The Koopa Matrix Chamber then goes afitz as it flies off to Station Square) Ed Piraka: (sending out bad vibes as it becomes infused) Hoot, HOOOT! King Joseph: This... is... YOUR FAULTS!!! Jackson Piraka: Our fault? Your the one who created that Matrix Chamber & FYI, my long lost brother, Ed Piraka is in that thing! Rico Rahkshi: Guys, technically it's now our problem! Joseph, you have to help us stop Ed Piraka & the Matrix Chamber whether we like it or not. Jackson Piraka: Rico's right, Ed Piraka is a unique Mutant that can fuse itself with large amounts of metal & now Ed Piraka had become infused with the Matrix Chamber! Sonic: (covering his ears from Ed Piraka's off beats with Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream & Rouge) And he's a pain in the ears, no doubt. Amy Rose: And its heading towards the Station Square! Jackson Piraka: (holding the boom box) We only have this Boom Box of good vibes, we need to bring the rhythm back to the city! Tails: I think I have an idea to bring the rhythm back, but you will have to trust me. (Ready with the tools for installing a slot for the boom box onto Jackson Piraka for rhythmic beats & music) Hold still, this won't hurt a bit. Joseph, think you & the others can help me out with this? King Joseph: Well, I guess I have no choice. Alright, fine, I'll help. Jackson Piraka: Good, now everyone we gotta stop my brother before causes too much bad vibes that would tear the city apart in darkness. Rico Rahkshi: Right, we can chase after Jackson's brother & bring the rhythm back to the city. So let's go! (At Station Square) (The Koopa Matrix Chamber charges up its sound wave and launches it at the building, breaking the windows.) Ed Piraka: (roars as it sends out more Bad Vibes in Station Square in the city, even holding onto the emeralds, creating exoskeleton minions of his own) Brother... bad! Robotic Exoskeletons: (screeching as they are fully created to serve & protect Ed Piraka) Jackson Piraka: (arriving with Rico, Joseph, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Cream & Rouge) Over there! The machine! Rico: And he still has the Emeralds! King Joseph: (Sees Ed Piraka's minions) And he's making his own minions! Sonic: Well, let's not waste anymore time and get after him! "More Coming Soon" Category:Fanon Games